


bethelda talks to geralt

by ceteiq



Series: "and a place to rest my head" [15]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bethelda POV, Comfort, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Self-Esteem Issues, Taverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceteiq/pseuds/ceteiq
Summary: a side fic for my side fic! (set during "open arms for broken hearts")Geralt is feeling guilty for scaring Jaskier and Rian, but Bethelda reassures him.
Series: "and a place to rest my head" [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719994
Comments: 26
Kudos: 220





	bethelda talks to geralt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SteamPunk93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamPunk93/gifts), [Oddcreature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcreature/gifts), [RoS13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoS13/gifts).



> note: this is set in the middle of chapter 3 of my latest side fic ("[open arms for broken hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129787/chapters/66249892)"), which in turn is based on my main fic "[and a place to rest my head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097559/chapters/55259602)"! 
> 
> i highly recommend reading chapters [2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129787/chapters/66284240) and 3 of "open arms for broken hearts" first for context.
> 
> thanks to commenters SteamPunk93, Oddcreature, and RoS13, who asked to see this scene, thereby inspiring me to write it!

Bethelda stands outside the door of Geralt and Jaskier's room for a few moments, broom in one hand and water bucket in the other, wondering what to expect. The witcher will be upset, she has no doubt— at best, he'll be blaming himself for Jaskier and Rian's fears. At worst, he'll be thinking he _deserves_ to be feared.

At any rate, he'll certainly be needing someone to talk some sense into him, and Bethelda intends to do just that.

She knocks on the door.

"Jaskier?" comes Geralt's voice from within.

"No, just Bethelda!" Bethelda answers cheerily.

The door opens. Geralt stands there, scowling.

"Hello!" says Bethelda brightly. "I heard you were in need of some cleaning supplies?"

Geralt grunts, then lowers his eyes. "How are Jaskier and Rian?" he asks.

"They're quite alright. Rian was... rather upset, initially. But he's with his papa now, and feeling better."

"Hmm," says Geralt, still avoiding Bethelda's eye. "Did they tell you, uh. What had them worried?"

"Not directly, but I heard enough to have a pretty good idea," Bethelda says quietly. "I gather that some potions spilled, and the boys thought you were going to beat Jaskier for it?"

"Yes," mutters Geralt. "Fuck. Here, give me the broom and bucket."

Bethelda hands him the supplies, and he stands there for a moment, just staring at the ground. He obviously feels guilt for Jaskier and Rian's fear— quite undeservedly, it seems to Bethelda.

"Why don't I come inside your room?" Bethelda suggests gently. "We can talk more as you clean."

Geralt responds with another grunt, but steps aside to let Bethelda enter. She closes the door and stands against it, while Geralt heads to the opposite corner of the room.

"Stay back," he warns. "Right where you are. These potions are deadly to humans."

"I understand," says Bethelda.

Geralt crouches down and begins to dry the liquid with one of the rags Bethelda brought. "Fuck," he mutters as he works. "It's all my fault."

"What is?"

"I scared them," says Geralt. "I spoke harshly. Lost control."

"I'd imagine you were quite scared yourself," Bethelda tells him. "Quite worried they'd be hurt by the potions."

"Aye," says Geralt. "But that was my fault too, wasn't it? I put them at risk, letting Rian look through my things."

"He's the one who spilled them?"

"Yes. He shook them out all over the floor." Geralt frowns. "I liked seeing how... excited he was at seeing what I keep in my saddlebag. I just forgot how— how _young_ he is."

"I see," Bethelda murmurs, touched by Geralt's obvious love for the boy, his desire to see him happy.

"I'm not, uh, used to children. Gave him a bit too much freedom, I suppose," Geralt mutters then. "And it could've killed them all— Rian, Jaskier, the baby. _Fuck_." 

"You'll learn," says Bethelda. "Every parent does. But just remember that you meant no harm." She pauses briefly. "Perhaps next time, _you_ can remove the items from your bag, and let Rian touch them only if they're safe?"

Geralt nods. "You're right, yes. I will. I'll do just that." He sighs, then glances up, meets Bethelda's gaze. "You know I would never try to hurt them, don't you?"

"Yes, I know," says Bethelda. "You may be a witcher, but you're not a violent man. I can see it in your eyes, how deeply you care for them. How much you want to protect them."

"Hmm," responds Geralt. He sets aside the rag and begins to sweep up the shards of glass. "I wish Jaskier and Rian felt that way."

"Yes. But you can't expect them to," Bethelda says somberly.

Geralt grunts. "Of course not. Not when they're so used to abuse."

"Exactly. You must be patient. And little by little, they'll come to trust you."

"I doubt that," says Geralt.

"I don't," says Bethelda.

Geralt frowns at her. "Truly?"

"Truly. I have no doubt that in time, they'll learn that you want only the best for them. That you'd never cause them harm."

Geralt continues to frown, and Bethelda gets the feeling that perhaps he's never had anyone feel that way about him before. Her heart constricts. It must be such a lonely life, to be a witcher, never trusted, always feared.

"You're a good lad, Geralt," she whispers. "You're just what the two of them need."

"Hmm."

"I mean it," says Bethelda, in her stern-mother voice.

Geralt doesn't answer right away, just finishes cleaning up any potion residue with another rag. But at last he looks up and grunts, "Thank you. It— hmm. It means... a lot."

"Of course, love. Anytime. Now, I think you'd best stay up here, just while Jaskier finishes comforting Rian. I'll serve them some lunch— on the house, don't you worry," she adds, as Geralt opens his mouth. "And when they're finished I'll send them on up with some lunch for _you_. You can keep the broom and bucket in the washroom and bring them downstairs at dinnertime. I'd imagine those rags should be thrown out, and probably the broom too..."

"Fuck. I'm sorry."

"Don't you worry, a broom costs— what, five orens?" laughs Bethelda. "Now, you take it easy, dear. Don't be so hard on yourself. Jaskier and Rian are just fine."

"Hmm. It's good they have each other," mumbles Geralt.

"And it's good they have you," Bethelda tells him firmly.

Geralt makes a strange face, something between surprise and confusion, but Bethelda is pretty sure she can make out a hint of a grateful smile too.

Bethelda smiles back. "They'll be up soon, I promise," she says.

Geralt nods. "Thank you," he says.

"You're very welcome, love," Bethelda replies. She gives him a curtsy, and with that, she exits the room, leaving him to mull over her assurances.

She hopes very much that he takes them to heart.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed! comments and kudos mean the world to me <3


End file.
